mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Grubber
Grubber is a male pug-faced hedgehog who appears as a minor antagonist in My Little Pony The Movie. He is Tempest Shadow's sidekick and a former servant of the Storm King. Development and design In the art book The Art of My Little Pony: The Movie, the film's concept designer Angela An states that Grubber's design and personality were partly influenced by her pet dog, which she describes was in her "terrible twos" phase at the time. In interviews, Meghan McCarthy stated, "we knew Grubber was going to be a funny character. We knew he needed to be a counterpoint to Tempest—who was this very straight-laced, hard core kind of character—and he needed to be goofy." Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie Grubber appears in My Little Pony The Movie as a minor antagonist, usually seen beside Tempest Shadow as her sidekick. When first introduced, Grubber steps off one of the Storm King's ships as they land in Canterlot, and he announces the coming of the Storm King and introduces Tempest. Throughout the rest of the film, Grubber acts mainly as comic relief opposite Tempest while following her orders. When the Mane Six go over a waterfall during their escape from Canterlot, Grubber refuses to pursue out of fear of cramping and sinking into the water, despite Tempest's orders to go after them. He also spends a great deal of his screen time eating food and cracking jokes. Near the end of the film, Grubber samples a cake that Capper carts through the Canterlot city gates. When he discovers Captain Celaeno's pirate crew hiding inside the cake, he tries to alert the Storm Guards, but he gets captured as he does so. Grubber does not appear again until the film's closing credits, in which he parties with the ponies at the Friendship Festival after the Storm King's defeat. Other depictions IDW comics Grubber appears in My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel Issue #1 as a menial worker aboard the flagship of the Storm King's armada. After being betrayed by his second-in-command Strife, the Storm King appoints the position to Grubber, deeming him too cowardly to double-cross him. Grubber appears again in Issue #4 pursuing Tempest Shadow after she makes off with the Misfortune Malachite Grubber appears on a playing card on the cover B. Storybooks Chapter books In the prequel book to the film, The Stormy Road to Canterlot, Grubber appears—much like in My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel Issue #4—pursuing Tempest Shadow after she steals the Misfortune Malachite. When Grubber catches up with her in Bleak Valley, the two briefly bond over Tempest's flashy magic, and he introduces her to the Storm King. When Tempest joins the Storm King's army as his commander, Grubber is appointed as her assistant, and they infiltrate the Hippogriff Kingdom together. In the novel adaptation of the film, Grubber befriends Spike in chapter 26. In Beyond Equestria: Fluttershy Balances the Scales, he is mentioned by Tempest as the only Storm Creature she might miss. Illustrated picture books Grubber is the central focus of the picture book The Great Princess Caper, which retells the plot of the film from his perspective. In the book, Grubber tries to be as "powerful, mean, and scary" as the rest of the Storm Guards in order to be respected. When Tempest Shadow is recruited into the Storm King's army, Grubber immediately idolizes her for possessing those very qualities despite being almost as small as himself. He constantly pesters Tempest to let him be her sidekick. Tempest begrudgingly allows him to help her capture the princesses of Equestria, but warns him to leave her alone forever if he fails. After Twilight Sparkle and her friends escape Canterlot, Grubber is treated more and more coldly with each mistake he makes, and his attempts at cheering Tempest up are rejected. During Twilight's capture and after the Storm King's eventual defeat, Grubber finds himself completely ignored. However, before he leaves, a kinder Tempest offers him a "sidekick" cupcake and says while he failed at being an evil sidekick, he has proven himself a generous and loyal friend who can make others laugh. Grubber happily accepts Tempest's friendship, and they depart Canterlot together. Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Grubber is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game. His in-game description states, "One of the Storm King's least-competent minions -- but when your predecessor's been kicked off an airship, it's easy to get promoted." Hasbro.com description Grubber is a small hedgehog soldier who serves as the assistant to the nefarious Storm King. Quick thinker, he's prompt with jokes and battle-strategies, but he'd rather be relaxing in the sunshine with some tasty treats. At his core, Grubber is just a good guy put in a bad situation. ''My Little Pony Friendship Club'' description Grubber, a pug-faced hedgehog soldier, hails from a tribe of hardened warriors. Unfortunately for Grubber, he lacks the size of his kinsmen. But that doesn't stop him from talking tough and rough like the others. He's earned his place of honor as the assistant to the nefarious Storm King through his wise-cracking and cunning. Though he’s quick with joke and a battle-strategy, he’d probably be much happier just relaxing in the sunshine with some tasty treats. At his core, Grubber is just a good guy put in a bad situation. ''The Art of My Little Pony The Movie'' description ''GRUBBER, a pug-faced hedgehog soldier, hails from a tribe of hardened warriors. Unfortunately for Grubber, he lacks the size of his kinsmen. But that doesn't stop him from talking tough like the others. He's earned his place of honor as the assistant to the nefarious Storm King through his wisecracking and cunning. Though he’s equally quick with a joke or a battle strategy, he’d probably be much happier just relaxing in the sunshine with some tasty treats. At his core, Grubber is a good guy put in a bad situation. His constant comedy and banter make him one of the standout characters in our story.'' Merchandise In the Friendship is Magic Collection, Grubber is packaged together with Tempest Shadow in one of the Small Story Packs. In the Guardians of Harmony toy line, a "Fan Series" figure of the Storm King and Grubber was also released. Personality Described as "bumbling" and "a good guy put in a bad situation", Grubber is a loudmouthed wise-cracker, providing comedic banter to many of Tempest Shadow's scenes. He usually acts tough and tries to match Tempest's level of wickedness, but this is counterbalanced by his inherent cowardice and laziness. True to his name, Grubber has a very ravenous appetite, often shown eating or craving sweets. He is also innocent at heart, demonstrated by his awe at Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom and in The Great Princess Caper when he tries to get Tempest to accept him. Grubber also speaks with a distinct lisp. Quotes Gallery See also * * * * * * References de:Mampfer pl:Grubber ru:Грубер Category:Featured articles Category:Non-pony characters Category:Reformed antagonists Category:Supporting characters